


Relaxation

by Msjamjam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But Not Porn, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual, comedic smut, i guess this technically is pwp, not even really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msjamjam/pseuds/Msjamjam
Summary: Everyone has been pent up ever since they've come to Jabberwalk island. Good thing Hajime is probably one of the best stress relievers around. Summary: Hajime gets nasty with everyone





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and I am surprisgingly proud. This is basically a prompt from the kink meme that asked for Naegi, and I decided to write my own with Hajime. If you guys want, you can leave a comment if you want to see how the sex between someone and Hajime went down. I hope you enjoy!

Teruteru

 

Hinata wasn’t surprised that Teruteru lied about his many sexual encounters, but what he was surprised with was how nervous he was. Taking a glance back at Teruteru’s sleeping body, Hinata couldn’t help a blush from creeping up.

 

T(w)ogami

 

The fact that Byakuya practically threatened to injure Hajime was off putting, and the fact that after they had finished he kicked him out stung a bit more. Hajime walked to his cottage hurriedly tying his tie around his neck with a frown plaguing his face. 

‘Oh well. He was really good at fellatio.’

 

Mahiru

 

“Wow, I never expected you to last so long Hajime,” Mahiru flopped down next to him, chest heaving and eyes wide.

“Ah! If anybody finds out about this, I’ll take all those pictures I took and post them all over the island. Lips sealed, got that?”

Hajime smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the pain in his ass.

“Yes, madam.”

 

Peko

 

It was difficult for her to adjust, but once she did he felt a twinge of pride in your chest rise. 

“Hajime… thank you for your… assistance. I think I know what to do if my childhood friend would reciprocate my feelings.”

And all pride that was once there vanished into despair so pure he was expecting monokuma to show up.

 

Ibuki

“Wo-wo-woah! Hajime going strong for eight consecutive rounds of Ibuki fun time was something she never expected. C’mon, Hajime can’t stop now, round ten is now mandatory!” Ibuki yanked at Hajime, who only groaned in response. She put his arm up. It flopped right back down.

“Maybe an hour intermission would help Hajime get back in his groove.”

 

Hiyoko

 

They sat in silence for what seemed to be forever afterwards.

“Ha… I never knew that you could be such a nasty, piggy, pervert,” she teased, lethargic.

“We should- no- we will do this again someday, right?” The way she blushed shamefully pulled at his heartstrings.

“Definitely.” 

 

Mikan 

Just as expected, tears, bandages, and apologizes were involved, but Mikan seemed to have a lot of fun.

“H-Hajime… next time, do you think I can. Th-that I can, uhm, tie you up? Is that too perverted?! Did I cross a line by-” With a new found courage he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Absolutely.”

And for the first time you saw her eyes light up brighter than any other star.

 

Nekomaru

Hajime had trouble deciphering dream from reality once they were done. He was pretty sure that he had this whimsical look of ecstasy on his face, but he couldn’t care.

“Gahaha! I guess I can give it erotically too,” Nekomaru belted out before looking down at you with a large smile. “ Up for round two?”

He nodded shamelessly.

 

Gundham

 

He never could have expected Gundham blushing so much within a span of thirty minutes, and as cute as it was he found hiself feeling like a pervert for even looking at him. 

Feeling his scarf tangled around his body, Hajime felt his bond get stronger with Gundham. Hopefully, he feels the same way.

 

Komaeda

 

The most disturbing part of it all was how sane he stayed throughout it. And it physically pains you to admit that you had a pretty damn good time.

“Hinata-kun, you came didn’t you.” Sent a shiver down his spine, but thinking about all the less awkward parts with Komaeda was the only thing keeping him from detaching the sleeping boys body from his. 

 

Chiaki 

It was monotonous, she fell asleep twice, and he didn’t know what could’ve caused him to fuck up so badly.

“That was interesting. I never knew what sex could do to people.” Nanami shifted closer to him and yawned.

“I guess that’s why you’re my true ending.”

 

Akane 

 

He was pretty sure that his ribs were broken along with his pelvis afterwards. The memory of her blushing face and nervous expression caused Hajime to cuddle closer to her sleeping frame. He always forgot how lady like Akane could be.

 

Sonia

 

“Hajime, I never knew that Japanese men were so entertaining. You will have to do this with me more sometime,” Sonia chirped, taking the gag away from his mouth and the blindfold off of his eyes.

“A-ah… I guess so,” Hinata hissed as Sonia’s hand accidentally touched the fresh whip marks on his back. 

 

Souda

 

“... Do you want to go to the diner near the beach house?” Souda’s face was red with embarrassment.

Hajime, with a similar facial expression agreed to go and, for the ninth time, agreed not to tell anyone how much of a macchiato he was. 

 

Fuyuhiko

 

Fuyuhiko immediately yelled at him and kicked Hajime out when they were done. Hajime thought that it was going to be another Byakuya incident until he heard a knock on his see later that day.

“Hey. Sorry for being so dismissive and shit, it was just… my first time… getting into a situation like that. If you tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you!”

Hajime smiled at his nervousness.

 

-Junko Enoshima-

 

“Heya! That was really fun, we totes gotta do that again sometime!” She chirped. He slowly looked away from her as she dressed.

 

“What? You didn't have fun? I know you enjoyed me better than you enjoyed stinky Mukuro.” She poked his cheek.

 

“You were boring, just like your sister.”

 

She looked at him blankly.

 

“Well damn. You could've at least pretend to care about my feelings,” she giggled and gave him a peck on the before leaving.

 

He looked up at the ceiling.

 

“So, so boring.”


End file.
